Am I Late?
by teatae
Summary: Sebab mereka saling kenal? kepindahan Jungkook. Semua berawal dari kepindahaannya. A Taekook/Vkook/Taejung/Vjung fict with bottom!Jungkook and top!Taehyung. bxb. another member took place too!. ini ff debut saya :)). cover image by jiminstry.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: BTS milik themselves, milik agensinya, milik Tuhan YME. Saya hanya meminjam nama saja.

Enjoy! ._.v 

Prologue

"Kim Taehyung. 15 tahun. 3 SMP. Rambut hitam, mata hitam, hidung sedikit mancung, mulut sedikit tebal. Tinggi 165 cm, berat 55 kg. ukuran sepatu 42, baju—? Aku tidak tahu. Oke, tangan terlampau besar, kaki, uh, tidak juga, standar. Ganteng? Iya—uh," Jungkook merona akibat kalimat terakhirnya. "Dia kakak kelasku, hanya beda satu tahun saja, hihi," Dia terkikk, entah kenapa.

.

.

.

. 

"Jeon Jungkook. 14 tahun. 2 SMP. Rambut hitam, mata juga. Hidung mancung, sedikit terlalu besar—? Gigi serinya mirip kelinci, mulut seksi—ekhem. Tinggi 161, berat 54, lumayan gendut juga. Ukuran sepatu 40—entahlah. Oke, tangan, kaki, normal, bokong—seksi? Ekhem," Taehyung berdehem, untuk kedua kalinya. "Adik kelas, hanya satu tahun lebih muda, " tambahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Dia lahir tanggal 30 Desember. Suka warna hijau. Suka menonton anime dan membaca manga, ih, sama," Jungkook terkikik—lagi. Tanpa sebab. "suka japchae—" Dia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

.

.

.

.

"Berulang tahun tanggal 1 Setember. Warna kesukaannnya merah. Suka menonton anime dan membaca manga. Oh, kita memliki hobi yang sama rupanya," Taehyung tersenyum. "suka makanan yang mengandung tepung—" Alisnya bertaut.

.

.

.

.

"Kurasa itu semua belum cukup," Dua orang tersebut berucap. Entah bagaimana kalimat yang diucapkan sama persis.

Mungkin—

.

.

.

.

—jodoh?

A/N : halo, panggil saya seo. saya masih baru di ffn. ini ff debut saya. ini ceritanya dibuat as SMP-SMA. terus ketemunya pas SMP dan ini kejadian juga pas SMP, kalo pas SMA i thought that would be very cheesy. so,

LANJUT/DELETE?


	2. First Meet

Am I Late?

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: BTS milik themselves, agensinya, dan juga Tuhan YME. saya hanya meminjam nama saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy

._.v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Taehyung- _ie_ , turunlah, ada tamu," panggil _Eomma_ nya, setengah berteriak.

"Ah, _ne, Eomma_ , aku akan berganti pakaian dulu," dia membalas, setengah berteriak pula. Dia bergegas megambil kemeja putih polosnya.

"Tae," _Eomma_ nya memanggil.

"Ne, _Eomma_ ," Taehyung membalas seraya mengancingkan kancing taerakhir kemejanya. Dia menuruni tangga, setengah berlari.

Sesampainya disana, dilihatnya orang tuanya duduk berseberangan dengan sang Tamu. Dua orang dewasa dan satu anak lelaki.

"Oh, _Annyeonghaseyo, Ahjumma, Ahjussi_ , Kim Taehyung _imnida_ , dan kau, uh— _annyeong_?" ucap Tahyung sambil menunjuk lelaki yang duduk di sebelah— _Eomma_ nya? Entahlah, Taehyung tak tahu.

Lelaki itu sontak berdiri.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ , Jeon Jungkook _imnida_ ," tersenyum. Gigi kelincinya terekspos.

 _Imut,_ batin Taehyung.

Keduanya duduk, berhadapan.

"Tae, mereka sekarang jadi tetangga kita, kemarin mereka pindah, rumahnya di sebelah rumah berwarna hijau," _Eomma_ nya menjelaskan.

 _Berarti selang 5 rumah dari sini_ , Dia membatin.

"Kalau boleh tahu, Taehyung- _ah_ , kau kelas berapa?" _Eomma_ Jungkook bertanya. Sedang Jungkook hanya memperhatikan Taehyung. _Sedikit_ terpaku.

"Aku kelas 9, _Ahjumma_ ," Taehyung menjawab dengan senyuman lebar. Memamerkan _rectangle smile_ khasnya.

"Jungkok dan Taehyung akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, bukan? Besok jemput dia, kalian berangkat bersama, " usul _Appa_ Taehyung.

"Ah, ide yang bagus, besok jemput dia ya, Tae," _Eomma_ Taehyung menyetujui.

"Taehyung biasa naik bus untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya, tidak apa-apa kan, Jungkook-ah?" tambahnya.

"Uh, maaf merepotkan," Jungkook menunduk, malu.

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali, iya kan, Tae?" _Eomma_ Taehyung berucap.

"Besok kita berangkat bersama, ya," Taehyung mengiyakan perkataan _Eomma_ nya.

"Baiklah, kami pamit dulu, sudah malam," _Appa_ Jungkook menyahut.

Mereka beranjak dari tempat duduk. Berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Jungkook melamun, pipinya bersemu samar, entah kenapa.

 _Aku besok berangkat bersama Taehyung-_ sunbae _, BESOK AKU AKAN BERANGKAT BERSAMA SUNBAE GANTENG!_ Jungkook bersorak dalam hati.

"… Kook, Kookie, halo, Jungkook? Taetae kepada Kookie?" Taehyung mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka Jungkook.

 _Jungkook melamun?_ Taehyung membatin.

"Eh, ne? ada apa, Taehyung- _sunbae_?" Jungkook menjawab, gelagapan.

Setelah dilihat kembali, di situ hanya ada Jungkook dan Taehyung. Sedang orangtua mereka masih berbincang, entah membicarakan apa.

"Ah, paggil saja Taetae- _hyung_ ," Taehyung sedikit tidak enak mendengar embel-embel – _sunbae_ melekat pada namanya.

" _Ne,_ Taetae- _hyung_ ," Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya sedikit, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kook, kalau berbicara, lihat lawan bicaramu," Taehyung menasehati.

 _Uh, apa dia tersinggung? aduh,_ Jungkook membatin.

"Maafkan aku, Taetae- _hyung_ , aku hanya sedikit mengantuk, maaf," Jungkook berucap, pelan.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Kook- _ie_. Besok kujemput pukul 06:15, ya? Tunggu aku di depan rumahamu besok, jangan terlambat, oke?"Taehyung tersenyum menenangkan. Membuat rasa bersalah Jungkook sedikit berkurang.

 _Ya Tuhan, imut sekali, aku dipanggil Taetae-_ hyung, Taehyung membatin. Lebih tepatnya ber- _fanboy_ ria. Namun hal tersebut ditutupinya dengan senyum kalem.

"Pukul 06:15? Bukankah itu terlalu pagi?" Jungkook bertanya.

"Yaampun, Kook, sekolah kita masuk pukul 07:00, lalu, kita berangkat pukul 06:15, sedang perjalanan yang ditempuh memakan waktu 30 menit, belum lagi jika bus yang ditunggu sedikit molor, ya, bukan?" Taehyung menjawab, gemas.

Jungkook menelengkan kepalanya. Matanya sedikit dilebarkan. Dapat dipastikan Taehyung sedang ber- _fanboy_ ria di dalam hati.

"Oh, begitu, ya, _hyung_ ," jawabnya.

"Jungkook- _ie_ , mari kita pulang,"

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok, _hyung,_ " dia tersenyum, memamerkan gigi kelincinya.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Kook- _ie_ ," Taehyung tersenyum, mungkin senyum milik Jungkook menular?

 _Taetae-_ hyung, _terdengar seperti pangilan sayang, Ya Tuhan, dia sangat ramah padaku tadi,_ Jungkook membatin.  
.

.

.

"Taehyung- _ah_ tampan sekali ya, dia juga ramah," _Eomma_ nya memulai pembicaraan.

"Iya, dia tampan sekali," _Appa_ nya menimpali.

"Oh, begitu, jadi aku tidak tampan, ya?" Jungkook memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ya ampun, bukan begitu, Jungkook- _ie_ , kau juga tampan, hanya saja Taehyung- _ah_ lebih tampan," _Eomma_ nya menjelaskan.

"Tapi, _kan,_ sama saja, aku lebih jelek," Jungkook merajuk.

"Kau lebih imut dari Taehyung- _ah_ , Jungkook- _ie,_ " _Eomma_ nya mencoba menghibur.

Jungkook kembali tersenyum.

"Taetae- _hyung_ memang tampan sekali ya, _Eomma_ ," Jungkook berucap, kali ini dengan senyum erulas di wajahnya, serta rona merah samar tersapu di kedua pipinya.

"Oh, Jungkook- _ie_ sudah besar rupanya," _Eomma_ nya menggoda.

Memang sedari tadi dilihatnya sikap putranya itu _sedikit_ aneh. Mulai dari tidak fokus, terlihat seperti sedang melamun.

Sikap Jungkook berubah semenjak Taehyung menyebutkan nama dan menyapanya.

Hanya dari gelagatnya saja, _Eomma_ Jungkook dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Jungkook mulai menyukai Kim Taehyung. Yang bahkan, barusaja ditemuinya beberapa menit yang lalu.

 _Eomma_ Jungkook tidak keberatan orientasi seksual putranya sedikit menyimpang.

Apapun akan diberikan, demi kebahagiaan putranya itu.

Dia melihat putranya kembali. Menatapnya dalam.

"Jungkook- _ie_ jatuh cinta, ya?" digodanya anaknya itu.

"Apasih," Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya.

" _Appa!_ Bisa tolong agak cepat? Aku mengantuk sekali," lanjutnya.

Ketika pagar rumahnya terbuka, ia bergegas masuk.

" _Appa!_ Ayolah," Jungkook merengek. Sebenarnya hal ini dilakukannya agar sang _Eomma_ tidak menggodanya lagi.

 _Jatuh cinta? Huh, mana mungkin, aku, kan, hanya membeberkan fakta—ini merujuk pas si Jungkook bilang kalo Tae itu ganteng—apa salahnya?_ Dia membatin.

Pintu rumahnya terbuka, Jungkook bergegas masuk dan berlari ke atas menjuju kamarnya.

" _Eomma, Appa,_ aku mau tidur, selamat malam," dia berteriak.

Setelah itu, ia beringsut menuju kasurnya, menutup seluruh badannya menggunakan selimut.

Jungkook mencoba memejamkan matanya, ingin menarik diri menuju dunia mimpi.

Namun, apadaya, muka Taehyung membayangi.

Ketika dia tersenyum. Keika dia menyuruhnya untuk menghapus embel-embel – _sunbae_ menjadi – _hyung_.

Entah kenapa Jungkook terbayang wajah Taehyung.  
.

" _Jungkook-_ ah _terlihat sangat manis, gigi kelincinya itu, lho,_ " _Eomma_ nya memulai pembicaraan.

" _Iya, sikapnya juga, dia terlihat malu saat berkenalan dengan Taehyung-_ ie _tadi,_ " _Appa_ nya menimpali.

" _Menurutmu, apa Taehyung-_ ie _cocok dengannya?_ " _Eomma_ nya bertanya, terdengar menyelidik.

" _Taehyung-_ ie _terlihat terpesona saat berbicara berdua saja dengan Jungkook-_ ie _tadi, tidakkah kau melihatnya?_ " lanjut _Eomma_ nya.

" _Sepertinya, Taehyungie mulai menyukai Jungkookie,_ " _Eomma_ nya menambahkan.

" _Mereka memang terlihat cocok,_ " _Appa_ nya menyetujui.

 _Astaga, mereka berdua membicarakan apa? Aku menyukai Kook-_ ie _? Tidak mungkin, kami bahkan beru saja berkenalan, tapi Kook-_ ie _memang sangat imut dengan gigi kelincinya itu,_ Taehyung membatin.

Taehyung mencoba tidur, tidak ingin mendengar percakapan orang tuanya di balkon—ceritanya, kamarnya Tae deket balkon, oke.

 _Kook-_ ie _memang sangat imut, terlebih saat dia memanggilku 'Taetae-_ hyung _' astaga, dia benar-benar menggemaskan._ Taehyung membatin, lalu tersenyum.

Sepertinya, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi Taehyung—dan juga Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa aku tak bisa tidur," Jungkook merengek. Berguling-guling di atas kasurnya.

"Taetae- _hyung_ menyebalkan! _Huh_ , gara-gara memikrkan dia, aku tidah bisa tidur," dengusnya.

"Kenapa aku memikirkan dia, ya?" tambahnya lagi. (a/n: percaya love at first sight kook? Yas. Aku percaya sih—lel).

"Pukul berapa sekarang?" diliriknya jam.

.10:57.

Jungkook sudah tidak sabar menunggu besok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Taehyung, pada dirinya sendiri.

" _Kau kenapa?_ " Taehyung berucap, dengan suara yang dinyaringkan, menyerupai wanita.

" **Ah, kau bertanya padaku?** " sang Lelaki menjawab. Kali ini suaranya lebih dalam. Terdengar _husky._

Sang Lelaki menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

" _Iya, kau yang sedang berdiri di sana,_ " jawab si Wanita.

"Aish, aku masih tak bisa tidur," Taehyung berucap. Memotong acara _monolog_ nya.

Tidak biasanya _monolog_ yang kerap kali dilakukannya tidak membantu—untuk memanggil kantuk.

Diliriknya jam.

.10:57.

"Pagi masih lama, ya," dia mendesah.

 _They are impatient, right?_

.

.

.

.

.

Halo, saya kembali, hue.

Aduh, jangan panggil saya thor atau author, panggil aja seo atau minseo, oke?

Makasi banget buat yang nge-review di prolog kemarin. _Jeongmal gamsahamnida._ Maaf juga gabisa balesin satu-satu.

Btw, chapter ini aneh ya? Bahasa sama diksinya jelek banget σ(oдolll).

 _Lastly, mind to review?_ Ato ini fict dihapus aja?


End file.
